Broken
by TheHeroicAmerica
Summary: America is broken. Broken beyond repair. He just may have to leave. But where will he go? And what will happen when he returns? Multi-chap fic! Way better than it sounds! Fem!Korea x America in later chapters. Includes Belarus, Russia, China, and Japan. Please review! Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid. I don't own any characters.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a meeting in New York for all of the nations, where they supposedly "discussed" all of the world's problems. And it was one of those days where everyone was bickering, shouting, fighting, and discussing nothing important whatsoever.

America sat at the large conference table, bored out of his mind. Who cared about tomatoes anyway? Oh yeah. Spain and Romano. Those jerks. Why must you talk about tomato imports for hours on end?! WHY? Why can't you talk about something important? Seriously.

His eyes scanned down the table, searching for something to distract him. He noticed that some of the other countries, mainly Britain and France, kept on whispering hurriedly and turning to look at him, their glances filled with disgust and hate. America looked down at his uniform. There wasn't anything wrong with his uniform. So why did they keep on doing that? He decided to find out.

He slid his phone under the table, pressing the button that allowed him to take a video that included just what they were talking about. His spies weren't the best in the world for nothing.

The thing is America was smart, smarter than them all. He knew their strengths and weaknesses, where important buildings were, and he predicted their next move. He was stronger than any of them could imagine, and was so cunning he could destroy the world in a blink of an eye. He has one of the bloodiest histories in the world. So why did they take for an arrogant brat? He understood the sarcastic remarks, the hidden meanings behind their words. He didn't like it one bit. A small part of him died when they insult him so openly. Useless. Ignorant. A mistake. Every single comment they think he doesn't understand, he does. He does. America isn't plastic. America isn't fake. He has emotions. Why can't anyone understand? He builds up his walls just for them to tear them down. He is numb. Every part of him hurts. His heart feels loneliness and pain, but mostly anger. Complete anger. They think that it was an accident that he became the strongest. He is the superpower! He has helped so many other countries, just for them to shove him into the dirt when they are fine again. He just can't feel any other emotions. He can't feel happiness. He can't feel excitement. He only feels anger.

Today is the day he just can't take it. He can't take the insults, the name-calling, the other countries talking under their breath.

"HEY EVERBODY, CAN YOU GUESS HOW MANY AMERICAS CAN SCREW IN A LIGHT BULB?" someone yelled, silencing the entire room.

"NONE!" yelled the very person who raised him, "THAT BLOODY IDIOT WOULD EAT IT FIRST!"

America stiffened, feeling a rush of anger and hate. It boiled his blood, searing through his veins and making his heart pump faster. Their voices echoed inside of his head, tormenting him with their glee at seeing him humiliated.

"Hey, hey, I don't think he got the joke. He's just sitting there with that stupid expression that is always on his face." The room went silent, and laughter suddenly filled the room. They were laughing at him. LAUGHING! Their flushed faces were all around him, suffocating him, causing him to stop breathing .

America jerked abruptly out of his chair, sending it clattering to the floor. America didn't care, his face flushed with anger. The room suddenly went silent, laughter dying down as the person who they were harassing was the very definition of strong.

"You know, it hurts me every day, your teasing remarks. It shouldn't even be classified like teasing. More like harassing. You can get arrested in my country for that," his voice getting louder with each word that passed. "I am smarter, stronger than all of you. I could destroy you with just one command. I actually was part of the team that built the rocket. I gave the inspiration for the airplane to the Wright brothers. I have fought in every single war my country has been in, a soldier at the front lines. My country is the strongest. Yet you still have the nerve to harass me. HOW DUMB DO YOU THINK I AM?!" His voice rising to a shout at the last sentence.

Everyone stared at him with shocked silence. Britain stepped forward with a small voice.

"America, can you just think of all of the people who-"

"-who hate me?! I have! Every single day!" America cut off Britain with a voice as sharp as shattered glass and his eyes as piercing as a needle.

"Ame-"

"NO! No, no, no! Don't you dare try to turn this all on me!"

America sprinted out of the door, slamming it with such a force that snapped the door and left cracks in the brick walls that surrounded them. He had no regard to their voices shouting for him to come back. America ran to his car and fumbled with the keys, soon starting the car. He sped off, paying no regard to traffic and the speed limit. He needed to get anywhere, anywhere but there. When he reached his house he ran inside, leaving the door unlocked. He stared at the mirror in his bathroom and realized that he looked like a complete mess. His hair was disheveled, he almost looked like Britain. His face was flushed red with anger, and even his eyes were red and puffy from the tears that went down his face. When did those get there? He punched the mirror, and it instantly shattered, leaving broken pieces of glass in his flesh...

Well, how do you like this? It is my first fanfiction, so yeah. None of the characters belong to me. This will be a multiple chapter fanfiction, so you decide what happens next…


	2. Chapter 2

This story will have no pairings.

They stared at the door with a paralyzed state of mind. His body was clearly frozen with shock, as were most nations who had just witnessed the event that had just happened. Nobody did anything for a solid few minutes, surprised at America's outburst. Had he really been feeling that way for so long?

Britain was the first to recover, snapping out of his trance.

"Well, he did deserve it. What is wrong with that stupid idiot anyway? Thinking that everything is about him." Britain continued muttering under his breath, trying to convince himself that was true.

"Britain, don't you think that you were being a little harsh? I was just watching, and I assume that you want to be just like him, da?" Russia said in his childish voice, creepy smile gone. Instead it was replaced with a tight smile and a hesitant expression. "I mean, he did take your place as the most powerful country."

Other nations started to murmur in agreement, noise level in the room rising steadily. Soon people were shouting at Britain, yelling at him in anger.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?" Britain didn't realize what he had done.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND! BUT YOU ANGERED HIM!" He was never China's friend.

"OH! THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY ONCE AMERICA COMES BACK!" America won't come back.

One nation was silently watching the conversation, anger growing as she saw everybody defending themselves instead of the very person she looked up to.

Britain, his hair in more of a disarray than usual and his face rivaling Romano's started shouting back. "IT WASN'T ALL MY FAULT! YOU WERE INSULTING HIM TOO!"

The room silenced, but just for a second. Soon the noise level in the room was louder than before, all of the nations thinking that their input was the most important. Their voices were overlapping, even Canada joined in the shouting match. There was almost no way that you could divert their attention. No one could get the attention of another, their voices

But one nation just was still sitting silently, her cold aura enveloping all of the nations, and causing them to turn to look at the source of the sudden coldness.

Belarus was sitting there, her usual pale skin now glowing pink. Her expression struck every nation as furious. They were right.

"Does it even matter who did it,"she said as she slowly stood up. "It still happened. He still got hurt by all of you idiots. He was never allowed to say one thing. You never asked for his input, just assumed. And you know what? I will personally kill you all if he doesn't get an apology. I will know, because I will be right by his side the entire time." Her voice was cold as ice, but her anger was hotter than fire.

She quickly left the room, leaving all of the nations in her cold aura.

**Yeah. I WILL AT LEAST TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY! **

**I never really made a plan for this story, I just am letting my brain make all of the decisions.**

**I don't understand why this is getting so much love! DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!**

**THIS IS NOT A BELARUSXAMERICA FIC! You will see what kind of fic it is in the next few chapters.**

**And this is amazing you guys! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at the glass covered with blood on the cold tile floor. But America didn't care. He was currently hunched over the fragments of glass, staring at an unscated piece of the mirror. He could almost see half of his face. His fingers were toying along the edge of the fragment, cutting his fingers even more.

For a moment America felt scared that someone would come in and worry about him, but then he bitterly thought that no one would care about his current state. Hell, they probably would just laugh at his bloodied hands. If you could even tell they were hands. The majority of his hands were stained with blood, and the skin was ripped right open. Pieces of flesh and blood clung to his fingernails, giving them an almost zombie look. But who cared? They probably were at the UN meeting, all of them laughing their heads off at his act of running to save himself from their torturous words.

In his head insult after insult was being thrown at him, repeating over and over. That was the only thing he could hear. He couldn't hear the door being thrown open. He couldn't hear the warm words that were being spoken. Only the insults.

Belarus was hugging America, attempting to make him feel better. When Russia actually shoved her away, America was right by her side, comforting her and convincing her that Russia wasn't worth it. She now looked up to him and thought of him as her protector. And it pained her to see him like this, curled up on the bathroom floor. She only hoped that he would feel better soon, and hoped it would stay like that.

**AAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME! **

**I know, this was a short filler chapter! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**And seriously gaiz? I was expecting maybe one or two favorites, but OVER 10! YOU ARE SO NICE!**


	4. Chapter 4

One week had passed, and the other nations heard nothing of Belarus or America, even though it was a week of meetings. The meeting room was oddly quiet and free of knives. They still didn't get work done, and now it was obvious that the lack of work was connected to France and England, not America.

"China, don't you think we should apologize?"

"Japan, why should we apologize? We did nothing!"

"That is exactly my point. We did nothing. America got hurt, we did nothing. America ran out of the room, we did nothing."

China visibly winced, then looked away. "Fine. Now I see what we did was wrong. I feel ashamed."

Not even seconds after that statement, they felt a presence. Russia appeared from thin air! China sometimes wondered if he was the devil. England seemed to think so, as he claimed he summoned the devil and Russia appeared.

"Can I join?" Russia asked, his childish voice the only thing that could be heard in the room. Germany was silently fuming, as he had just yelled at everyone to shut up. The entire room broke out in chatter once more.

"I GIVE UP!" Germany yelled at them all. No one noticed except Prussia.

"Kesesesesese! Mein bruder has been ignored!" Prussia cackled. "Keseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseses ese!"

Japan and China stared silently at them and slowly backed away. Russia noticed that they were leaving. It was time for a panda costume.

**SORRY GAIZ! I usually write at 10:00 pm, BUT I KEEP ON FALLING ASLEEP EARLY!**


	5. Chapter 5

China, Japan, and a panda were in car driving to a house near the city of Manhattan. They left the car at an old house with an American flag flying proudly beside it. As they left the car, they saw two people walk out, both seeming to be sobbing. What had made them so sad? As they walked closer, they could hear bits of their conversation.

"-don't want you to-" They could hardly make out their speech as they were sobbing. But the white-haired girl seemed very distressed.

"-have to-" The blond man seemed reluctant to say that. He didn't want to do something, but what?

"Hello aru!" China said, ignoring the tense atmosphere and the sobbing nations.

"China? Japan? Panda?" America did a double take. "...Panda?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol... it's Russia. I am not pleased at you mistaking my stalker outfit."

"Ha," America said, wiping away stray tears, "classic Russia."

"America, I know when you are upset. So tell me, what happened."

"Well, nothing happened, you know. I'm just going to Iraq until the war is over, you know. Maybe come back once in awhile..."

Two countries stared in shock and one panda-clad country stared, just trying to make sense of it.

China snapped out of his stupor and silently whispered, "Was it really that bad that you had to go to war to escape?" Japan was still staring stone-faced at the house.

America tensed. "No, not really. I just wanted to fight for myself, and was originally planning to announce it at the end of the week. But I figured that I would go in a few days because it seems that no one cares. They wouldn't care if I died or got severely injured. They probably won't even try to stop me, although nothing is changing my mind."

The belarusian girl spoke up for the first time since their arrival. "Brother would care. China would care. Japan would care, and I would care brother."** (She thinks of America as her real older brother, not someone she would want to marry)**

"I know. That's why I decided not to tell you until now. I was actually thinking of calling Japan and telling him after I pulled myself together. Oh look at me. I'm crying, heroes don't cry, heroes don't..." A new wave of tears came barreling down, and he felt himself in the embrace of his true friends. "God, I'll miss you guys."

**Don't shoot! Please! I just thought of this plot in the middle of class... yeah. It's a horrible plot. BUT I FREAKIN LOVE WAR!AMERICA! He is just too awesome.**

**And my friend RussiaHasRisen, told me that Hetalia fangirls will slap you if you ever insult Hetalia. I was all like, "OMG! SO TRUE GODDANGIT!"**

**And I have a new nickname for someone that has no idea what Hetalia is. I'm calling him Canada, because we had an entire conversation without noticing him. (Trololololololololololololololololololololing!)**


	6. Chapter 6

America had to leave in less than a month. It had to be done, or else he would never be able to save himself from darkness. He needed something to keep himself occupied, to make him stop having nightmares about their voices floating around in his head. Right now, America was having a nightmare.

"_What an idiot. He deserves nothing, nothing at all." England's voice rang out. America was kneeling, blood slowly flowing out of a gaping wound in his chest. England grabbed America's heart, and stepped on it. The pain was unimaginable._

"_NO!"_

_England had crushed his heart._

"_NO! Please, make it stop!" _

_England payed no attention to him, couldn't hear his cries for help, just like in real life._

"_STOP IT"_

"Alfred"

"_NOO!"_

"Alfred!"

"_STOP!"_

"AMERICA!"

He awoke from his nightmare. He looked around the room and saw Belarus, China, Japan, and Russia crowding around him. They all seemed to genuinely care about him, which sent him over the edge. He started sobbing, telling them all about his nightmare in between wracking sobs. I was one of the saddest sights that they had seen.

But America was strong. He could do anything he set his mind to. He would stay strong.

**I have no excuse really. I JUST LIKE BEING ON THE INTERNET! DON'T JUDGE ME! **

**Yeah. I was on tumblr. And youtube. And was reading fanfiction. And looking at deviations. And posting a lot of stuff. BUT THAT'S IT! I SWEAR! MAYBE!**

**And besides, school gets out in less than week, so I have been distracted. IS IT A CRIME NOT TO POST A NEW CHAPTER?!**

**America: Ye-**

**Me: Shaddup! *stuffs burger into America's mouth***


	7. Chapter 7

Six months was a long time for Belarus. She had waited desperately for America, not knowing when he was supposed to come home. She would often be seen staring out a window or wandering around her house. Those long months tugged at her heartstrings because she loved America as a real brother.

"What are you doing sister?" Russia asked one week after America had left.

"I-I don't know," Belarus stuttered, not seeming to be able to form words, "I j-just, I miss him so much! I want him to come home! I don't know if he's in danger, or dead, or anything! I hate not knowing, brother, I just hate it!" Belarus was now sobbing freely into Russia's coat, at a loss for words. He didn't know that she cared about America that much.

"It will be alright sister, he will come back. Just wait. You can do that, can't you?" Russia now was smiling childishly, hoping that she wouldn't give up on America.

"I guess you are right brother... I have to believe you."

APHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPH

China did not know what to think. He was just confused at the whole situation. Meetings had become increasingly boring, now that America was gone. Japan kept to himself even more, Russia had become worried about his sister so there was no time for him to do anything else except watch her, and Belarus stopped throwing knives. That left China with no one left to talk to, seeing that Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan, and Vietnam went on vacation without him.

He was in alliance, and maybe even friends with America. Russia, China, and America had a lot of meetings because they were the top military powers **(I have an idea, it is called the power trio)**. They sat relatively close to each other and talked a lot about world news with Japan.

It was sad to see him leave, but he could do whatever he wanted. He was a grown nation, and couldn't be told what to do. It might have been for the best.

APHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPH

After six months of America being gone, she got a letter from the military. Only one phrase was in her mind.

_Dear friend/family member,_

_We are sorry to tell you that Alfred F. Jones is injured and will be sent home in a week._

**Cliffhanger! OOH! I'm bad at suspense. **

**And happy summer break to everyone! One day after school ended, I got a fever even though I had no sick days all year! Crap.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing!**

**LuigiLover4ever**

**BrOwNiEfOx**

**RussiaHasRisen (haha Anna!)**

**Silentwriterforever**

**Akemi**

**MindMaster**

**Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson**

**AND ALL YOU OTHER REVIEWERS! I'm sorry if I didn't get your name in, but oh well! I'n lazy.**


	8. Chapter 8

America had come back within a week of being in the accident. The mission had gone completely wrong. He had been injured because of an explosion, and now he was paralyzed from the waist down. He couldn't walk, run, or even stand up. But the one thing he worried about was breaking the news to his friends. He didn't know if they would leave him, ridicule him, or just simply not care. This was one of his worst nightmares. He spent the whole week building up his courage, just to have it all ripped away with one negative thought.

The night before the meeting, it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't serve in the military ever again, he couldn't run or walk, ever compete in races, couldn't play sports. At least for a few years. Nations heal easily, but the economic recession left him with less of an ability to heal himself. After a week of willing himself not to cry, he finally broke down.

After a few minutes, he tried thinking positively. He was strong. He could make it. And he wouldn't stop until he would be able to stand on his own two feet.

That night, he tried his best doing exercises to build up his leg strength.

APHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPHAPH

Last night, Belarus received a call from America. She was feeling so many emotions at once. Excitement, sadness, joy. He told her to help him get to the meeting. Now she was waiting in front of America's house, her hand ready to knock on the door. But her mind wasn't. It seemed to force her arm to tense, leaving her to an internal debate.

But she didn't have to wait any longer. America opened the door. In a wheelchair.

Her eyes grew wide with shock, and then her face crumpled and she was hugging America so tight that he couldn't breathe. He was back. He was really back!

America on the other hand was relieved that she cared about his state. She really missed him! His nightmares were put to rest.

After a few moments she pulled back and stared into his eyes. They were still so filled with life and joy, his blue eyes shining.

"Hey Belarus, I think that we might be late to the meeting if we stay here..."

"Shit! England is so going to kill me!"

America sat there, a smug smile on his face.

"What?"

"You said a bad woooord!"

"DOES THAT REALLY MATTER?"

"Maybe..."

Belarus slapped her hand to her forehead. "Can you walk with crutches?"

"yes."

"Good. Let's get in the car then!"

America wheeled himself back inside and exchanged his wheelchair for crutches. At least he could (maybe) walk with these. He hadn't tried to use them before, he just wanted to feel like he wasn't useless.

They drove to the UN building, hoping to be excused for being late. America took a deep breath and headed into the unusually quiet meeting room

**BWAHAHAHA! I COULD'VE UPDATED EARLIER! BUT I DIDN'T HAVE A PLOT BUNNY!**

**but now I do!**

**Yeah, this seems like a story that I just put together.**

**Oh wait.**

**IT IS.**

**Oh well. AND OVER 40 FOLLOWS!? HOW?!**


	9. Chapter 9

As they walked in everything stopped. Some people looked shocked, but most were confused. If his leg was broken then why did he not have a cast?

England (rudely) interrupted the silence.

"Hey, you fool! Why don't you have a cast? Were you just too lazy and faked the injury so you could come home? Were they too hard on little America?" England had no idea of America's fists clenching and his face turning red. Why couldn't England just LISTEN for once?

"Oh really?" America said his voice barely distinguishable. "Have you had to endure the hot sun, seeing the people you get close to die? Have you?"

"Now you hold on, I've had my fair share of-"

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!? THE MISSION WENT WRONG! I CAN BARELY FEEL MY LEGS LET ALONE WALK BY MYSELF AND YOU HAVE THE WILL TO NOT LISTEN AND YOU TALK AND TALK! ALL YOU DO US TALK! Why can't you just care about other people sometimes? You hate me, I know. But you hate me for something that I did over 230 years ago. Why?!

The entire room was stunned. He was nearly paralyzed?

He ran out of the room just like he did all of those months ago. Except this time, at least half of the nations followed, trying to help. China, Russia, Japan, (they're baaack!) and Belarus were at the front of the group, trying to catch up with America. He may have been almost paralyzed, but his arms were strong and he moved faster than any of them.

Except for South Korea. She moved quicker than any of them. She had caught up to America by the time he had left the building.

When America had first run out, she was skeptical on what to do. Stay with her brothers, or help America. Well, helping originated in Korea Da-ze!

she had been checking up on him every night when he was sleeping, going unnoticed by the others who (in her opinion) would say that she was weak.

And then she maybe kind of sorta well in love with him. I mean, he had beautiful eyes, a great personality, and he was just so happy most of the time, and wait- focus, Korea, focus.

But he would like her right? Their personalities were so alike it wasn't even funny, and she would become friends with him first anyways! Her plan was foolproof.

FOCUS DAMMIT!

She hadn't been found out by anyone, so it came as a big surprise when she hugged America from the back and shouted as loud as she could!

"HEEEEY AMERICA! WHAT'S UP? YOU PROBABLY ORIGINATED IN KOREA BECAUSE ALL THINGS GOOD ARE FROM KOREA!"

America whipped his head around and his blue eyes met with beautiful brown ones.

"Hi Korea. I didn't see you there." He said, his voice glum.

"HAHA! WELL I DID!"

"Heh, yeah." He said, voice getting lighter, but his face still drooping.

"Get that look off your face da-ze! I know what makes people feel better! ICE CREAM!"

"Maybe."

"Not maybe. ABSOLUTELY!"

aphaphaphaphaphaphaphaph

"Hey, this really does make me feel better!" They were at the ice cream shop a few a blocks away from the world conference. It was a small and quiet shop with only a few customers coming in everyday, but ice cream was ice cream.

"Originated in Korea da-ze," Korea said inbetween mouthfuls of ice cream!"

"America started giggling, which wasn't very heroic or manly in any way. But he just couldn't help himself. And the giggles turned into laughter. He was rolling on the floor trying to stop himself, and the shopkeeper was looking irritated.

"I know what can save you! I can just say something equally as ridiculous, and then you will laugh so hard you will choke and die!"

"Aren't you already doing that?" America spluttered out inbetween guffaws.

"Britain." America's smile faded. "Covered in paint. Just something that I came up with." Korea then did an impression of her brother. "I did it, maybe. I laughed, maybe." Her voice was expressionless, until she finally started to laugh so hard that she fell over. America soon joined in on her laughter.

"The door to the ice cream shop suddenly slammed open. China and Japan walked in, their eyes landing on the American and the Korean.

"Oh good. You aren't dead, aru."

"Why would I be dead?"

"I don't know. Maybe you tripped."

America and Korea shared a look before bursting into laughter once again.

**Haha. I bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Yeah. My new favorite pairing now! Oooh, surprising!**

**I know I said that this wouldn't have any pairings. Well i lied. Shit happens.**

**And this was a random turn. Like, really unexpected. I just think that Korea and America had similar qualities and would be really good friends. **


	10. Chapter 10

America was tired. He had countless nightmares of that incident, and England's countless insults flew through his head. Then it turned into the same nightmare that he had months ago. But that nightmare happened every day. He couldn't keep track of all of his paperwork or attending the monthly meetings, which led him to be criticized by England. That jerk.

But other countries understood and tried to help him through his dilemma. Ukraine and Canada consistently visited his house and played video games or just talked with him. Lovina and Prussia played sports with him and helped him with rehabilitating. And Belarus and Korea made sure that he went to sleep every night, even if it meant that they waited by his bedside the entire night.

All was well with the world.

But one night, America awoke to his mirror image.

Confederacy.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm back! This is just a short chappie that allows you to understand how America got through that tough time.**

**And yes, Roma is a girl. PRUMANO IS SO CUTE! I don't care if it is hetero or yaoi or yuri. I just don't.**

**And then the ****lazy ****hardworking author made a really bad AN.**

**I ****probably ****will update tomorrow, with a hopefully longer chapter. SORRY!**


End file.
